


[Podfic] Bucky, meet Redwing

by Bumblepods (Bumblewyn)



Series: [Podfic] Bucky's Life as a Recovering Weapon [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animals, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Redwing Deserves to be Petted, Redwing Is An Excellent Therapy Bird, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, references to trauma, set at ???? point in time sOMEWHERE after Civil-War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblepods
Summary: "So when you said you had a pet... I thought you were talking about arealanimal."For the prompt: buckysam, pet bird[PODFIC VERSION]





	[Podfic] Bucky, meet Redwing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky, meet Redwing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929224) by [Bumblewyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn). 



[Download MP3](https://mega.nz/#!HKhiQaBB!Bapig4kRISjZDt_SXvsFYBbDldDkGupzWUIqHOEBw1U)

[Download M4B](https://mega.nz/#!yeR2GCCB!aGSkAhchhaNlrOSBSSOf-HFou3AmDhVO7o2IEZ5WG6w)


End file.
